I'm With You
by Destiny Kitty
Summary: Slightly's tale of leaving Never Land and his fear of being abandoned again.
1. Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie

Movie © Universal Studios

Story © me!

I'M WITH YOU

ISN'T ANYONE TRYING TO FIND ME?

"Hello?"

The tree house was quiet. Not hide nor hair of anyone could be seen, save for the one lone boy standing in the middle of the big room, turning slowly around. Nor could any whispering or snoring be heard, which would have been sure signs of hiding or sleeping Lost Boys. There was no one home.

Slightly looked anyway. He poked through the hammocks, hanging limply from the gnarled roots of the dead tree under which they had built their home. He searched through empty hiding places, the lonely eating area, the abandoned slide. He searched every nook and cranny he could think of plus more, then went outside.

The forest was quiet too. The usual noises of birds and animals, running water, and even of the wind in the trees was missing. Slightly circled the big tree stump, calling for his friends, asking them to come out. He couldn't find anyone, so he moved further into the forest, thinking that maybe the other inhabitants of Never Land had seen his mates.

But when he reached the Fairy Glade, it was as empty as the tree house had been. Even though sunset was falling and it would soon be dark, there were no bright twinkling fairy lights to be seen.

The Indian campground was deserted as well, no trace of cooking fires warming the dusk. The hide-covered homes flapped listlessly in the slight breeze, making a small noise that would have gone unnoticed had the camp been occupied. A cursory inspection of their hunting grounds revealed no other living beings.

He couldn't even find the mermaids. Usually if one went to their rocks and waited or perhaps whistled to them, they would come. But though he sat for minutes on end, dipping his toes in the cold water as the last light from the sun died over the horizon, they did not appear.

Fear was stealing over Slightly's heart and mind as he raced for the beach. The pirate ship was his last bet. He ran full tilt for the usual landing site of the Lost Boy's enemies, hoping for the first time to find them there. But as he cleared the last row of trees and stood gazing out over the empty water, a horrible truth breaking over him. He was completely, totally, desperately alone.

Slightly kept running, calling for the others, tears creeping into his throat. And then he was crying, the prickling warmth in his eyes making it even harder to see in the night wood. There were no stars, he realized with horror, only the creeping darkness around him, stealing light and heat along with all the familiar sights of the forest where he had spent his boyhood. Then it was completely black.

Unable to run any further, Slightly dropped to the ground, sobbing. Why had they all abandoned him here? _I don't want to be alone. Please, don't leave me here!_ he cried into the blackness. _Please!_

"Slightly!"

Around him was still solid black. But someone was calling his name.

"Slightly, wake up!"

A hand on his shoulder was pulling him out of the darkness. He opened his eyes.

Nibs was sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking him. Slightly pushed the other boy's hand away as he opened his eyes, blinking in the light of a lantern. Faint sounds of pattering feet sounded above them through the wooden deck of the captured pirate ship.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Nibs asked.

Slightly nodded, rubbing his eyes as he tried to forget the fear of his dream.

Nibs waited until Slightly looked up at him, and smiled. "We're almost there. Wendy and her brothers have been telling us about their house during the flight. It sounds great. I can't wait to have a mother again."

"Me either," Slightly agreed. A mother – that was why they were leaving Never Land in the first place.

"Well, get up! You want to see it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said, stifling a yawn.

Nibs watched him, concerned. "Why are you so tired?"

"I was up all night saying goodbye to Never Land."

"Oh." Nibs stood up, straightening his vest. "See you on deck."

---------------------TBC---------------------

Yes, the title and chapter title are from Avril Levine's "I'm With You". I was looking for a title and that song came, and it fit.

Please review! and I'll update


	2. Take me somewhere new

Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie

Movie © Universal Studios

Story © me

Thank you to my reviewers: kasmira36 and camilleofthecrookedeye. This one's for you – sorry for the wait.

On with the story!

I'M WITH YOU

TAKE ME BY THE HAND, TAKE ME SOMEWHERE NEW

Slightly rested in the bed he had found below decks of the pirate ship for a little longer, curling under its woolen blanket. A lingering sadness from his dream had given him chills.

He hated the thought of leaving anyone, even if they were just acquaintances like many of the fairies and Indians of Never Land had been. Goodbyes and endings troubled him because unlike the other boys who had run away as small children, Slightly had been abandoned. His only memory of it was a terrible loneliness that seemed to stretch on forever before the fairies had found him and brought him to Peter. It had haunted his nightmares for his whole life and his greatest fear was still of being left behind, alone.

Maybe having a mother would change that; Slightly hoped so. His heart had been aching ever since the boys had first considered going with Wendy and her brothers. In Slightly's opinion, neither option was good. But the others were determined to go, so he could either accompany five of the boys and leave Peter and his home, or stay in Never Land with everything he had ever known but without his friends. Both choices meant forsaking something very precious.

Nibs had eventually convinced him to come with them. After all, Nibs was his best friend, and the Lost Boys were like brothers. They couldn't imagine being without two of their number; it was bad loosing their leader. All they would have left would be each other. Slightly climbed out of the borrowed bed, running a hand over his messy brown hair as he trundled to the stairs that led to the main deck.

Up above the moon was casting bright silver light over a scene of delightful beauty. The pirate ship was cutting through the thick layer of white clouds as if they were the swells of an almost calm sea, raising a long wake behind them. The other nine children were dashing around the deck, calling and laughing and watching their progress over the side. Someone yelled and Peter flew to the helm, turning the ship at the last minute to avoid a tall clock jutting out over the clouds. Then he called to Wendy, and she joined him for a last word as he guided the ship toward her home, a place he knew well.

Because the Lost Boys couldn't fly and Wendy didn't want the ship to land on top of her house, they anchored down in a park at the end of the Darling's street. John and Michael said a quick goodbye and flew away; Wendy stopped to give Peter a last quick peck on the cheek. She called, "See you there!" to the others as she left for her home.

Then the Lost Boys bid farewell to their leader. As the head of the lot, Peter Pan stood bravely through the ordeal, but each young face looked miserable. The Twins were weeping, but since they were the littlest no one minded or teased them. Then, bracing themselves for the uncertain future, five boys ran down the gang plank.

Slightly, however, remained in his spot. Peter watched from the rail as the others ran toward the Darling house, and breathed a deep sigh before turning to Slightly. The two eyed each other uncertainly.

Slightly had been an authority among the tiny group in the absence of their leader, but whenever things were rough or dull or scary or amazing, Peter was there. He acted as an older brother to each of the Lost Boys and especially to Slightly. He would give comfort or advice or ideas for new games and tricks, or just lay on the grass and watch the stars while the others chased fairy lights. It struck Slightly as unbelievable that this would be the last time he ever saw his leader and friend.

"Have fun with your new family," Peter said finally to break the silence.

Slightly nodded, then asked regretfully, "Won't you be lonely?"

"Nah," Peter responded, allowing his care-free cockiness to take over as he leaned against the ship rail. "I've got Tink, and there will be more Lost Boys. Besides, I'll come visit all of you once in a while. Won't let you see me, of course."

Slightly smiled a bit, comforted. "Take care of yourself then."

"Yeah," Peter sighed, and his grin slipped a bit. "You'll watch over the boys, right? I asked Nibs, but I want … I want to know you'll get on all right without me."

"I'll watch out for them," Slightly assured him.

The leader of the Lost Boys stood looking down at him hesitantly, then Peter's arms closed around Slightly. After a moment of surprise he wrapped his own arms around the taller boy. They clung to each other like two frightened youngsters, drawing comfort and reassurance from their closeness.

"Keep having adventures," Peter said wistfully. "I want to hear Wendy tell stories about them when I visit. I wish I could have them alongside you."

"You could still come with us."

"I couldn't leave Never Land; it needs me. Besides, I can't grow up."

"I'm afraid of that too."

Peter let him go slowly, looking away down the street where the others had disappeared. "You'll have the boys."

"We'll always remember you," Slightly said, knowing that Peter was almost as afraid of being forgotten as he was of growing up. He rubbed his eyes. "If you change your mind, come back."

"Ok." Peter's smile finally returned. "You'd better go."

Slightly couldn't say goodbye, it was just too terrible. So he nodded and waved his hand vaguely, and turned away from Peter Pan to run down the gang plank into the moonlit city street.

---------------------TBC---------------------

Again, the title and chapter titles are from Avril Levine's "I'm With You".

I have one more chapter planned, but the plot might continue after that. If it does it will most likely be a separate story. I wasn't sure about the hug thing, but I asked my nine-year-old brothers and they said it was plausible. That second paragraph (aboutwhy he's afraid)gave me the worst trouble with how to word it.

Please review – it's easy, just tell me one thing that is running through your head as you finish reading my story.


	3. Won't Somebody Come Take Me Home?

Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie

Movie © Universal Studios

Story © me

Thank you Catty Engles for the review.

As ever, the title and chapter titles are from Avril Levine's "I'm With You". And now, the conclusion of the story:

I'M WITH YOU

WON'T SOMEBODY COME TAKE ME HOME?

Slightly sprinted down the cobblestone street away from the pirate ship, trying to outpace his propensity to cry and his split will – part of him knew that he had to go with the others now, but part wanted to turn and run back to the life he was so accustomed to. It might be easier to learn to live in Never Land without his friends than to learn to live in a new place with them.

Not until he had shaken his will into some semblance of a decision did he stop for look around him. He had run several blocks from the park and was surrounded on both sides by the prim, well cared-for residences of London's wealthier middle class. But he had no idea which of these houses, looming over his head as he cast a suddenly frightened glance over them, was his destination.

Nibs had said when he came to wake Slightly from his dream that Wendy told them about her home while he was asleep. He had missed the directions to the house!

He shot a glance back down the wide avenue, but the pirate ship was gone. There was no sign of the other boys up the lane, so they must already have found the Darlings or perhaps turned along another street. If they had rambled, he would never be able to guess their direction.

Fear washed over him. He was alone, with no idea where to go and how to find his friends.His nightmare became real.

Bare feet hit the stone road, pushing him forward as he tried to outpace the anguish that threatened to drown him. Brown eyes darted wildly, barely registering the buildings he passed as he frantically searched for a sign, some clue that would lead him to his friends. They would look for him when they realized he was missing, he thought. But would they ever be able to find him in this city? And what if they didn't search long enough or far enough, thinking he had returned to Never Land with Peter?

He choked, gulping back a sob as he fought the horror of abandonment which had always been his personal enemy. Now it threatened once again to take over and it was winning. But through the haze of panic quickly enveloping him, he noticed something notably different about a house to his right.

The door was ajar.

Jerking to a stop, he nearly fell over as he turned back to get a better look. Though none of the other houses had beckoned admittance so plainly, this door clearly showed a strip of golden light along the gap between the frame and the paneled wood. Trembling, he took a step closer to the inviting light.

Perhaps it had been the Twins doing. They could have easily forgotten to close the door or caught their tails and not noticed. Perhaps Nibs had left it open, expecting Slightly to follow him in momentarily, or it could be a totally random and unrelated accident. However it had come to be, Slightly prayed feverishly that the invitation to enter was not a trick of fate but aguide to his destination.

He stepped tentatively closed, trying to suppress the hammering of his heart as he wondered how to determine ifthis was the Darling home. No sign hung near the entrance to proclaim the name of the building's owners, as did on some of the other houses. But then something more telling reached him – faint, musical sounds of happy young voices.

Panicked terror turned to wonderful relief as Slightly stepped forward, the shaking in his legs keeping him from running into the house. But as he drew closer and was able to identify individual familiar voices in the cheerful clatter above, his trembling was soothed and gave way to steady bounds as he raced to the door and up a staircase. He had found his friends.

He ran until he reached the nursery at the top of the stairs, not knowing it was called such or caring that he had forgotten to close the front door behind him. All that mattered was the festive scene that greeted him as he rounded a corner and beheld the Lost Boys – Tootles, Curly, the Twins, and Nibs – all happily romping with the Darling children around several adults. A man was on his hands and knees to allow one of the Twins to ride on his back, while a pretty woman folded her children into her arms for hugs that looked crushingly warm and comforting.

A second woman, older than the first, detached herself from the buzz of activity and approached the door where Slightly stood, quietly surveying the action. But he did not notice her, attention riveted on his mates.

Slowly he realized that he must have missed something. There was no questioning whether the extra boys belonged here; they had already been welcomed into the household. Surely some form of introduction had been held, requests for information dealt with, formal approval issued by the adults to mean sure unhindered acceptance. They were behaving like a full, happy family and not as one that was without a member of its own, he realized gloomily. That meant that they were not expecting him. He did not belong.

His heart, which had already suffered more than enough upset in leaving his home and leader and in being lost, was not brave enough to face this particular scene and accept apparent rejection. Slightly's eyes blurred as he watched the room within grow even rowdier and merrier. He was too late – his chance to have a new home with the Darling children had slipped away. With Peter and the ship gone, he had nowhere to go.

He caught Nibs's eye across the room,where the other boy stood by the pink-faced woman embracing each of her new sons in turn. Nibs beckoned for Slightly to join him, but Slightly shook his head and Nibs paled, realizing suddenly why he had not seen the other in all the confusion. Despairing eyes held each other for a moment, but then Mrs. Darling caught hold of Nibs's hand to learn his name. Not put off by his sullen response, she asked tenderly, "Would you like a mother, Nibs?"

Nibs's sad eyes once more sought out Slightly, but what could the boy do but answer yes? It was for a mother that they had come here. Now, after all they had been through, the boys would still be separated. Nibs and his usual bravado crumpled as the arms of his new mother closed consolingly around him, unaware of the reason for his sadness.

Cold tears lent an unhappy sparkle to Slightly's eyes as he wondered miserably whether he should leave, where he would go, what he should do.However, though all the other children and their parents were too caught up to notice his distress, the other lonely occupant of the room did.

Millicent Darling was a severe woman, as befit a spinster of her age and social standing. But when she beheld the small, miserable ten-year-old beside her, her gaze and heart softened. Rather than seeing a ragged, grimy little hellion as she would have normally, she saw a young person in desperate need of comfort, care and love, not to mention a good meal and a bath. Unsure of what else to do, she asked, "What is the matter, child?"

He blinked to clear his eyes as he looked away from the cozy scene before him, from which he was so painfully removed. "I couldn't find the house. And now everyone has a mother – except me." His chin dropped to hide the persistent, traitorous tears welling up again, so he missed the flash of light as Tink, in a moment of helpfulness, intervened.

Aunt Millicent, who could not see the fairy, had no idea why or how she heard her own voice ask "Is your name… Slightly?"

"Yes," the youngster mumbled.

"Then I am your mother," she stated factually as if she had known this long before the second ago when it had popped unexpectedly into her head.

Shocked, relieved, amazed, Slightly asked tremulously, "How do you know?"

"I feel it in my bones," she announced with pride, tears tickling her throat uncharacteristically as she gazed into the adorably bright, wet eyes of the small figure before her. Then she clutched the boy to her as his arms encircled her waist and he called with delight the name which he had long ago left behind, and which she had never heard applied to herself – "Mother!"

Slightly didn't let go of his newfound mother as she stepped forward, joyously proclaiming to the rest of the room, "George, Mary, I have a son!" I have a mother, he thought blissfully. I'm her son. Reassured, he let go to seek out Nibs, finally able to delight in homecoming with the rest of his mates, the formerly Lost Boys. In that moment, Slightly knew he could fly.

---------------------FIN---------------------

"_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you"

_Avril Lavigne_

I don't know why the Lost Boys don't fly. Perhaps it is a matter of control, perhaps there is too much lingering sadness in their lack of family. Certainly when they left Never Land they could not have for the sorrow of leaving their home would get in the way of anticipation of their new one. Hence my comment in the second chapter that the Lost Boys couldn't fly. Right at the end, I'm sure any of them could.

But that's not the point – the point is bringing comfort to a troubled, forsaken child. Hoped you enjoyed my tribute to this wonderful tale, "Peter Pan". Thanks for reading!

--Destiny Kitty


End file.
